1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to an electrical card connector with a stop member to prevent a card from flying off the card connector when the card is ejected under an abnormal fast speed.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical card connectors are usually mounted on PCBs of the electronic devices to establish data transmission between the cards and the electronic devices. Usually, an electrical card connector sets a locking arm for holding the inserted electrical card in locking position. U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,632 issued to Kikuchi et al. on Aug. 14, 2004 discloses a conventional electrical card connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts fixed in the insulative housing and a push-push mechanism. The push-push mechanism includes a slider moveable along the card insertion direction and a locking arm retained on the slider. When a corresponding card is inserted into the card connector, a hook of the locking arm is deformable to recede into a notch of the card in order to preliminarily hold the card. With further insertion of the card to reach the final locking position, contact pads of the card abut against the contacts to establish electrical and mechanical connection. Under this condition, the electrical card is held only via the hook abutting against the notch of the card. Since there is no other structure resisting and restricting deformation of the locking arm, the hook may easily withdraw from the notch of the card by certain external force. As a result, the card may be easily pulled out from the electrical card connector, resulting in error operations or even breakage of the card.
Besides, in order to avoid the card from flying off the electrical card connector during ejecting, some card connectors employ locking pieces for engaging with the card. Taiwan Patent No. M367466 issued on Oct. 21, 2009 discloses such a card connector which includes a cantilevered locking clip adjacent to a card insertion opening. However, since there is no protection wall for outwardly supporting/restricting the locking clip, the locking clip might be easily crushed by the card when it is ejected rapidly from the card connector.
Hence, an electrical card connector with a stop member for supporting a locking arm in order to jointly prevent a card from flying off the card connector is desired.